


【微小说．灵异】心跳厨房．单篇（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: 耽美原创／BL／翻译／原创言情／灵异（文：十甫） [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, 微小说, 灵异
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen
Series: 耽美原创／BL／翻译／原创言情／灵异（文：十甫） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465780
Kudos: 1





	1. 重

  
胡丝在电子秤上站了又跳下，跳下又站上，始终改变不了电子秤上的数字，她立即变得沮丧，情绪几乎崩溃。

她已为减重做了太多，抽脂、缩胃，甚至摘掉身上一些器官──子宫、肾，还割了肝，重量依旧。曾怀疑是电子秤出了问题，但换了又换，试了又试，却发现，自己越秤越重。

难道真要那麽做？

不到一秒，胡丝就做了决定。

她拿起一把刀，将自己身上的肉一片一片割下，先是大腿，然后肚子……再把那些肉一片片抛掉，不觉得疼痛，眼睛只盯着电子秤屏幕，继续再继续动作着，直到，她感到自己的灵魂脱离身躯，血肉模煳的躯体一下子轻了八成，原来，灵魂最重，因罪孽而深重，她知道了。

那稀薄魂体突起的小腹，正控诉着她剥夺了一个生命被孕育的曾经。


	2. 装神

这世界最难当的是，神。

要救灾救难，要扶贫保平安，还要撮合姻缘包生子，逢求还得必应。除此，神还被要求必得高高在上，不食人间烟火，且道德爆棚。

神烦了。

于是，到人间去扶植了一个人当了神。

看着人们对那个被神装神的女神疯颠又求之不得，却又心甘情愿地供奉，神胸中憋着的那口气终于鬆了。

而神，现在做得最愉快的事是，公然地亵渎这众人女神，时常钻她裙底、扑倒女神、趴在她胸前、舔亲她的唇脸、神爪遍佈女神身体，女神不但不生气，还管神吃的喝的，晚上还抱着神睡，一刻也不愿分离。

自觉现在的生活比当神时还惬意自在的神，此时正晒着太阳，伸了伸懒腰，换了姿势，又再睡去，喵。


	3. 抄袭到底是什么心态？

看着那节节上升的“Like”，胡芝心中一阵窃喜，想，自己真是太聪明了，只要花些时间去搜一搜那些不知名作者的文，然后将他们的文“借鉴”一下，再添加会让时下读者喜爱的元素、字眼，就成为了自己的创作了。

刚开始时，她还有些害怕，怕原作者或其他读者会发现，可当越来越多人“Like”后，她就更有胆气“借鉴”更多了。再后来，她就更理直气壮地反驳那些抗议她抄袭的，“抄袭？那是什么东西，可以吃的吗？那些被我抄袭的原作者该感谢我将他们的文提升了知名度，没看到我的’Like’吗？难道原作者想借我的人气炒作？想不劳而获这么无耻？”

有一天，她倒下了，再也没有醒过来，就在她得了月榜最高的时候。

医生解剖结果说：心脏九条血管全阻塞，难怪心不良。


	4. 机不可失

她突然惊醒，坐直身体环顾四周，却见各个乘客皆闭目入睡，安静得连前后座乘客的细微呼吸声都听得见，而机舱内仍灯火通明。她觉得有些奇怪，但敌不过尿意，便起身往厕所去走。

从厕所出来走回座位时，不小心踢到一个乘客的脚，她便忙不迭地道歉，然而对方却没有反应，然后发现，不只这乘客，他隔壁的、前后左右对她这大动静皆没反应，全沉睡不起。

恐惧感升起。她连忙按铃找空姐，后来等不及了，便直接跑去后舱找，却见她们皆入睡了。

“醒醒，醒醒……”她狂摇空姐，突然，一张纸条掉出，她想拾起来看，却近在咫尺勾也勾不着，被阻挡似的。她努力注视，终于看清了那行字：MH370

叮！Game Over！

“靠！还是被她发现了乘搭的是失机。”


	5. 警卫亭

  
峇甘又感觉到肩膀被点了一下，这一次他不回头也不跑开，低声道：“别再偷走我的晚餐了，我现在打开食物盒让你嗅，嗅够了就还我，好不好？”然后，打开食盒的盖子，往旁边的桌子一放，即见一团白影覆盖在食盒上。

虽然心裡有些发毛，但他还是得忍耐，毕竟他是个从孟加拉来的客工，好不容易有了这份安定收入的警卫工作，他不想失去。

过了一阵子，那团白影消失了。峇甘拿起那食盒吃了一口，呣，食物味道一样，只是有点冷。

接下来，他每晚都如此与白影“分享”食物，直到有一天，他被推出马路。

“你是来带我走的吗？”奄奄一息时，他问，那白影只看着他流泪。

后来，伤养好后，撞倒他的司机成了他新老闆，让他的环境化学专业有了发挥之地。

如今，每次经过那警卫亭他都会张望一下，因为那裡，是他遇到天使的地方。


	6. 新人笑

  
「笑了，她又笑了，真美！」欧阳伟看着这个即将成为他妻子的女人，由衷地讚叹。

就是这个笑容，让他抛妻弃子也在所不惜，更何况这女人还怀了他的孩子，所以他毫无迟疑地在离婚证书上签字，然后丢给姚苕。

想起姚苕，他就想摇头，那水桶腰似的身材还配叫那名字？若当初知道她生了孩子后一胖不可收拾，他才不会娶呢！不过，现在她已与他无关了，离婚时让她分去了那麽多财产，虽心痛，但自己早就转移了大部分，只要能早点摆脱那大肥婆，那些钱还是花得值得。

想他人到中年还能娶得美娇娘，他太骄傲了。

“孃孃，今晚早点睡喎，明天当个最美的新娘，我要让全世界的男人都羡慕我！”欧阳伟得意地大笑，肥硕的下巴不停地抖动。

她侧头看他，红唇上扬道：“好。”而另一侧他看不见的唇角此时裂至耳根下，隐约可见的獠牙水光粼粼。


	7. 透明

  
陆昊觉得自己是透明的，在这社会上没有人看到他的存在。

其实，也不只他一人，像他们这种3D工作者，因为工作性质又脏又难又危险，被标签为比蓝领工作者还低级，常被推崇白领工作的社会人士所看不起，甚至无视。可是他们却不想想，没有3D工作者清理垃圾、清除排污水沟，他们能穿着体面趾高气扬地走在干淨的街道上？

他不想再忍受这些无理蔑视。因为他的身份，常常有理变无理，例如他向一住户抗议勿将危险物品当一般垃圾丢弃，会威胁到他人生命。对方撇了撇嘴，骂道：你管得着？你以为你是谁？倒你的垃圾去，垃圾！

他没跟对方争执，因为这种社会垃圾必须被清掉，这正是他的工作。

他跟着那男人，正想动手时，一团白影挡在他面前。

“别为垃圾脏了手。”那白影竟是曾给他倒水喝的老奶奶，“孩子，我看到你了。”

他眼眶瞬间盈满了泪。


	8. 上锁空房

卡吱──卡吱──卡吱──

「又来了……」当美黎又再次被这似重物被拖曳的声音吵醒时，终于忍不住将正在打呼噜的强生踢醒。

“哈……谁？！……哎……你又怎么啦？”强生勉强张开了眼，然后又闭上眼睛问道。他今天当了一天司机，耳朵都快被车上的两个女人轰聋了──这两个女人怎么那么多话题，说也说不完？倒是李仔一路好眠，可怜的只有他，真后悔搞了什么四人驾游，明明说好轮流开车的，结果只有他当“柴可夫”。

“你去跟李仔他们说说，大半夜不睡觉，拖拉什么东西呀？吵得人家都睡不着！“

“现在几点了呀？明早才跟他们说吧！”强生敷衍地说了句，拿起枕头蒙头又睡过去了。

美黎踢了几下，见没反应，心生闷气，而耳朵传来的“卡吱”声却不间断。她气起来，喊了声，“够了！拉拉拉，吵死了，还让不让人睡觉呀！”

说也奇怪，声音立即停止了。

美黎在床上翻了几番身，也昏昏沉沉也睡过去了。

第二天一早，强生和美黎洗刷好便准备去约李仔和慧慧一起吃早餐。他们四人还未配对成功前便是朋友，如今双双对对了，更是密不可分，大家经常一起吃吃喝喝，一起旅行。这一次驾游的目的地是昆离山，是M国一个新开發的旅游景点，原来是一个原住民部落，如今已开辟成文化观光区，而他们租的度假屋原来是原住民的长屋，被分隔成十个房间租给观光游

客。由于他们是避开出游高峰期来的，所以度假屋

昨晚只有他们四人入住。长屋管理人说，哎，这屋裡都是空房，你们要住哪一间都可以，四个人都可以任选一间，四间房只收两间房的钱。四人商量好后，还是决定维持两间房就好，因为两个女人看这度假屋有些残旧，屋裡灯光不足有些暗沉，心裡害怕呢！

“慧慧，你们昨天怎么搞的？半夜三更还在拖拉什么东西呀？”美黎急性子，一见慧慧就忍不住“质问”，因为早上她在镜子裡看到自己的那对熊猫眼就郁闷了。

“什么呀！我才想说你们怎么搞的，晚上吵得别人都睡不着！”慧慧也是因为睡不好顶着一对熊猫眼，才不甘心被“噁人先告状”呢！

“不是你们吗？可是声音是从你们房间那个方向传过来的。”

“从你们那儿才真！我还特地爬起来听了好一会儿，本想去敲你们的门，但李仔拉着不让去，说第二天早上才问也是一样。”

“不是你们？那是……谁呀？”美黎奇道，眼睛却是望向两个男人的。

两个男人接收到视线，相互对望了一眼，便很有默契地行动了。虽然他们也听到了卡吱声，但觉得没什么，只是他们的女人都很焦虑，若他们再不当一回事，待会他们就会出事了。

美黎和慧慧只见他们俩将一个又一个的房间门打开，然后都摇了摇头，表示没有问题。直到李仔走到最后一个房间，转了转门把，“咦？怎么锁上了？”

“上锁了？不会吧？那管理员说过这裡的房间都没上锁的。会不会门把太旧卡住了？”强生满脸不信，向李仔走去。

李仔让开让他试试，结果一样，他对强生耸了耸肩。

“奇怪？”抬头望了望，然后指着房间上方隔板还留着的空隙，“上去看看？”

“好。你蹲下来。我踩着你的肩垫高去看看。”李仔长得较瘦小，所以踩肩爬高的事都是他做的。

李仔爬上去看了一会，突然从强生的肩上跌了下来。

慧慧和美黎立即跑前，只见他脸色苍白。

“你怎么啦？”慧慧拉起他的手问。

强生则抓住他的肩，“裡面有什么？”

李仔抬眼望他，吞了吞口水，“房裡面是空的，只有……樑上垂着一条……一条麻绳……”

然后，他们四人同时听到：

卡吱──卡吱──卡吱──


	9. 微笑镜子

诗灵从小就喜欢照镜子，她喜欢对着镜子摆各种表情，也会对着镜子说话，自问自答，好像镜子里头有个人在跟她对话似的。 

由于父母工作繁忙，她在上小学时就当了“钥匙儿童”，生活自理，也包办家务，因为父母除了工作就是工作，没多馀的时间给她，更别说这个家了，所以他们并未察觉，家里原来添了许多镜子，这都是诗灵一年一年一个月一个月地买的，都买了十年整，还是觉得不够。 

买了镜子，当然是要挂上，要使用的，不然就没意义了。 

首先，她把买来的镜子都挂在自己的房间，然后延伸至房门外的走廊，见父母没在意，接下来便一片一片地挂在屋子各个角落，顿时，家里突然宽敞了许多，也增添了“人气”，只要诗灵一踏进家门，一个她就会化成无数个她，跟她打招呼，然后走到哪里都有“人”陪伴，不再孤单。

她跟她们说生活上的大大小小事，也说心事，日複一日。父母仍然忙碌，即使偶然发现她经常照镜，也突然发现家里为何挂了那么多镜子，也没心思深思，只要女儿乖巧，不惹麻烦浪费他们的时间，就万事变无事了。 

乖巧的诗灵最爱微笑，因为微笑能是她看起来恬静又美好，不必与他人有太多的交集，也不需要与他人说话，最重要的是，微笑还可以让人认为她是无害的。所以，她常常对着镜子做的表情，就是笑。 

然而现在，她对着满屋子的镜子有些笑不出来，甚至觉得自己的表情应该带着恐惧，可是镜子里头的自己，嘴角是上扬的，眼睛是眯眯的，而这些她发现了她的註视，就立即用手掩嘴装出惊恐的表情，只是那双仍眯眯的眼睛，透露了这些她现在欢愉的心情，而掩嘴的那只手，布满血迹，红得有些刺眼。


End file.
